Darth Vader's Last Battle
Darth Vader went to the Second Death Star to save his son, Luke Skywalker, from Emperor Palpatine. He teleported to the Death Star. When he arrived at the Death Star's hangar bay, he saw a couple of stormtroopers. The stormtroopers saw Vader and raised their blasters. They fired at Vader, but Vader drew his lightsaber and deflected the blaster shots back at the stormtroopers. He then cut the stormtroopers down. Vader then deactivated his lightsaber and headed toward a turbolift that would take him to the Emperor's throne room, where the Emperor was holding Luke. Just then, there was a flash and Vader found himself in a strange place. It was a mechanized hell of endless cables, ruined technology hanging loose and near silence except for humming in the fabric of the walls. The only thing that could be heard was the wheezing gasp of his own life support system. His helmet turned left and right upon this ruined chamber. Lining the wall were a series of corpses held in computerized stasis, each of them blue of skin and cybernetically attached to computerized parts that replaced heads, eyes, arms and limbs. This had not been his planned destination. He had been spirited here by forces that dwarfed his own. He looked right and left upon this mechanized hell looking for answers. Hs hand reached to his light saber. There was movement behind him. "You are human." The Borg drone reacted. "You will be assimilated." "And you are just another enemy to be eliminated." Vader ignited his light saber and severed the drone from his head. With that attack, the drones in stasis sparked with life. He reacted to their attention with his first instinct to attack and fight them. Two drones came toward him and he severed another of them from his arm and head, but the third generated a force field to his light saber. Vader struck against it over and over, and when it fired upon him, his used his saber to deflect the blasts. Where he had to turn to defend himself from this strange new foe, he realized he had other powers that they would not have power against. Calling upon the Force, he glided the debris around him to strike upon his enemies. The Borg Hive started reacting in confusion. They sensed an intruder of one, but then where were these other attacks coming from? If they were attacked by other objects, just what was throwing these objects? Vader severed a metal support with his light saber and leapt to another platform as the damage he caused dropped several Borg crashing through their own craft. When Vader turned round expecting more attacks, another drone transported right next to him and he reacted seconds before being taken against it. His saber could not break through those shields of theirs, but he could keep them permanently confused and firing at the wiring areas by telekinetically tossing objects and debris upon them. There was a lot to choose from. Their ship was littered with everything from discarded parts to abandoned limbs. While he could not break through their shields, he could damage much more to keep them busy. "Interesting…" He noticed more drones in stasis coming to life and searching for more unseen intruders and coming toward him. A wave of his hand and he could ruin their guidance systems, causing their cybernetic implants to pop loose or just short circuit. The Borg had yet to experience an enemy who could tap into the life force of all living things for feats resembling magic. The Dark Lord laughed at their lack of ability to comprehend the Force and turned round to face more attackers, but in that flash, whatever had transported him here had moved him again. He now found himself in a great hall lit by ceremonial fires. A band of large figures in bulky heavy warrior armor turned toward him. They were larger than human and darker of skin with heavy crested foreheads. "Intruder!" A Klingon chieftain called his men in his native language. "Slay the invader." Vader now had to change his tactic, returning to use his saber as a weapon than a distraction. He attacked first, severing one of their weapons in two and detaching two Klingons from their weapons by cutting through their arms. What these warriors lacked in stragedy, they made up for in strength and numbers. The dark commander found himself hopelessly outnumbered by their forces, but he was very quickly dwindling their ranks. His skills were nearly to par with their martial arts, his efficiency with a sword far and above their skills in combat. He severed one of them from his weapon at the wrist, another at the shoulder. They did not believe in turning coward, they were going to fight to the last figure down. Vader forced the last Klingon to his feet and was hit by a cowardly attack. Someone fired on him from behind with a phaser weapon. His armor just barely protected him. He rejected it and turned round once more; his surroundings having changed again. He was now in the middle of an arena supported by Romulans. "Stranger…" A Romulan lieutenant stared him down with a phaser in his hand aimed at him. "You invade Romulan space, and you die in it." He was joined by a retinue of lieutenants and adjutants. "Don't be making promises you cannot keep." Vader deflected the next blast with his saber. A burst of light from their weapons, and Vader charged head first into these foreign new foes. He deflected their weapons with little effort, and quickly realized they were not above cheating. He dodged their weapon fire and psychokinetically removed them of their weapons. One Romulan after another found his phaser being tossed from their hands. They looked up to see their commander dismembered from his right arm. They looked upon each other, their commander bleeding to death at their feet, and fled from the arena to save their own lives. His breath pounding through his helmet, Vader turned to reach down to the Romulan commander. He picked the Romulan commander up through the Force and stabbed him with his lightsaber, killing him. Vader then teleported to the Emperor's throne room. Luke saw Vader and said "Father!" Vader said "Don't worry, Luke! I'm here to save you!" Just then, Emperor Palpatine raised his hands and said "If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed!" The Emperor then zapped Luke with blue Force lightning as Vader went toward the Emperor's side. Palpatine said "Young fool, only now, at the end, do you understand?" He kept zapping Luke with Force lightning. The Emperor said "Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the Dark Side! You have paid the price for your lack of vision!" The Emperor then zapped Luke again with Force lightning. Luke screamed in pain. He reached toward Vader and said "Father, please, help me!" The Emperor said "Now, young Skywalker, you will die!" The Emperor then zapped Luke again with blue Force lightning. Suddenly, Vader heard Obi-Wan Kenobi say "You were the Chosen One!" Vader picked up Emperor Palpatine and threw him down the shaft, killing the Emperor and saving Luke! But Vader was mortally wounded by the lightning. Vader had killed the Emperor and saved Luke, but at the cost of his own life. Category:Fan Fiction